


Those Eyes of Yours

by gryfon_spanish_werewolf



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, implied marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfon_spanish_werewolf/pseuds/gryfon_spanish_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa are waiting on their baby, but Anna's a little more concerned about one thing in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes of Yours

Elsa couldn't be more excited. Anna was just waiting for it to be over. Their baby that Anna had been carrying for nine months now was ready to be born, any day now. Elsa walked into the kitchen to find her wife making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You can't possibly be hungry, we just had dinner." Anna turned and gave Elsa her best pouting face.

"You can't tell me when I'm not hungry, _you're_ not eating for two." Elsa chuckled and moved closer to Anna, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"That may be true," she teased, "but weren't you the one worried about losing all that motherly fat afterwards?" Anna sighed and buried her head in Elsa's neck. Elsa rubbed Anna's stomach lightly, marveling in the fact that soon that little baby would be out and about.

Anna suddenly stiffened, clutching Elsa's shirt in her fists. Frightened she'd hurt her, Elsa took a step back and grabbed her wife's elbows.

"Anna? Anna, what's wrong?" Anna looks into Elsa's eyes, a mix of wonder and nervousness in them.

"My water just broke."

"Oh...," was Elsa's only response.

"Well don't just stand there! Get the stuff so we can drive to the hospital!" Elsa scampered away, grabbing a backpack full of supplies and slinging it over her shoulder. She called out to Anna.

"Don't move too much Anna, just wait I'll be right there!"

"Couldn't if I wanted to!" Elsa gave a little laugh, glad that Anna was still her feisty self.

They made it to the car, Elsa carefully arranging Anna in the passenger seat and buckling her before getting in the driver's seat and taking off. Anna tried to breathe regularly, just as the doctor had said, but she was steadily growing flustered. She grabbed Elsa's hand off the steering wheel, causing Elsa to swerve slightly.

"Jesus Anna! We're making life not taking it okay?" She turned to Anna, but the tease died on her lips when she saw how scared Anna was. Anna started babbling.

"What if she's small? What if she has brown hair? Where on earth would she have gotten brown hair? What if..." She trailed off, staring pointedly at Elsa. She squeezed her hand before asking the question that had been plaguing her since she found out she was pregnant.

"What if she doesn't have your eyes, Elsa?"

Momentarily stunned, Elsa didn't reply. Then she smiled warmly and wrapped Anna in a one armed hug. She nestled her face close to Anna's before replying.

"Then she will have your eyes and still be perfect."

**  
**Anna sighed and kissed Elsa softly on the lips. Elsa couldn't keep the smile off her face as she kissed Anna back.


End file.
